catetiernanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Niall
Hunter Niall is a main character of the Sweep series, and the Mùirn Beatha Dàn and later fiancé of Morgan Rowlands, with whom he has a daughter with, Moira. Early Life Hunter Niall was born in December, 1982, to Daniel Niall and his lover and future wife, Fiona. Later, he gets two siblings, Linden Niall and Alwyn Niall, and one half-sibling, Cal Blaire from his father's first wife, Selene Belltower. He had a happy childhood until his parents had to flee from the dark wave. During the Series: Hunter Niall is one of the important main characters in the series. His Wiccan name is "Gìomanach" which means "hunter". He is accused of killing his brother, Linden, from calling up a taibh when really his brother had done it himself to find their parents. Hunter then joins the International Council of Witches as a Seeker at the age of 17. He meets Morgan when investigating Cal and Selene's suspected use of dark magick. Their relationship doesn't start off well as Cal and Selene lead Morgan to believe he's evil. But Morgan is left conflicted when both Hunter and her mutually partaking in a tàth meànma after Hunter survives falling off a cliff into a river with Morgan's athame in his neck, that Morgan, whilst trying to save Cal threw at Hunter and she sees he isn't who she thought he was. Once Cal leaves there is obvious chemistry between the pair and during the series Hunter evolves and develops into the central figure in Morgan's life and is in fact her mùirn beatha dàn. Hunter later proposes to Morgan and she says yes. Night's Child Before the start of Night's Child, Hunter is taken by evil witches which leaves Morgan to believe Hunter is dead. Morgan finds out Hunter is still alive so she and her daughter Moira Byrne Niall--who is really Hunter's daughter though she believes she is the daughter of Colm Byrne (Morgan's late husband)--go to save Hunter from Iona MacEwan. After Hunter is saved he proposes to Morgan again and Morgan accepts. He also received Moira's blessing on their handfasting and made a close relationship with his daughter, although she still calls him Hunter. Appearance: Hunter is described to be very attractive. He is tall and lean with white-blond hair and stunning forest green eyes. His face and chest are lightly dusted with freckles. Hunter has the Woodbane athame somewhere on his lower body, presumably on one of his thighs. Personality: Hunter is very serious, solemn, and is an intellectual. He has a dry sense of humor, and is described to be tenacious, traits which he passed onto his daughter. He keeps too much inside, under all his layers he is a very sweet, and caring to those he loves and cares for. Relationships: Family Relationships Hunter Niall is the eldest son of Fiona Niall ,and Daniel Niall . He is followed by his brother Linden Niall (deceased) and sister Alwyn Niall. He is also the half sibling of Cal Blaire; they share the same father. After his parents disappeared Hunter, Linden and Alwyn moved in with their Uncle Beck and Aunt Shelaigh, who raised them. Hunter became especially close to his cousin, Sky Eventide. Linden was killed after turning to dark magick in an effort to find their parents. Hunter eventually tracks down his father in Quebec, Canada. He discovers his mother passed away months before after contact with a dark wave. Moira Byrne Niall: Moira is Hunter's only child by Morgan. Whom he first learned about at the end of Night's Child. Although initially apprehensive about his daughter they eventually grew a close relationship with each other, bonding over their knowledge of Magick. Romantic Relationships [[Morgan Rowlands Niall|'Morgan Rowlands Niall']]: Is Hunter's Mùirn Beatha Dàn. They relationship doesn't start off well with Cal and Selene leading her to believe that Hunter's evil. After partaking in Wiccan Mind Meld with Hunter she is left conflicted about if he is in fact evil. Once Cal leaves the chemistry becomes obvious, and they start dating. Hunter later proposes and she accepts. TriviaCategory:Sweep CharactersCategory:Blood Witches * Hunter can speak a little bit of French. * He has the Woodbane Athame somewhere on the lower half of his body. * He was born in early December, as was his Daughter Moira. * He has helped dismantle a Dark Wave twice * He created The New Charter * He can't stand Pop-Tarts * He can speak Gaelic